custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Addition to the Main Page
I recently came up with a new idea for the main page. I was thinking maybe we should have a section (which is updated monthly), that is solely devoted to articles that are stub. Basically, we would nominate articles that are need updating, require more content, or need to be adapted to suit the MoS. Not only would this prompt new users to help out with the community by aiding in the construction of these articles, but it would also help channel and focus the energy and editing capacities of many users on this site, uniting them to help out with articles that really need rebuilding. In the voting section, In that time between updates on the MP, a user will nominate an article for improvement, and underneath that suggestion, people will vote yes or no. Beneath the nominated article, someone else can list another. During voting, a maximum of four entries will be permitted for nomination. Now, under no circumstances are we shaming the users who created these pages, for not being up to scratch with the Manual of Style. We are simply nominating articles for better quality and standards. For articles which need more information, we simply update the pages. If its a situation where we can't update due to a lack of information, we may have to delete the article, leave it as it is, or figure out a way to improve it. If you are not to keen on the voting idea, nicely pitched me an other brilliant idea and the possibility that we just a list of pages that have been given the specific "Need of Wikifying" tag rather than voting for it. No nominations, no voting, just a list of tagged pages would be an idea, which means browsing through the lists of ideas. A list of pages that have been nominated for improvement rather than voted. Please tell me whether you'd rather a vote for these articles, or prefer a list of articles that have previously been tagged for improvement. This would bring the wiki's spirit together, and help give us focus on a particular project to make the wiki better. Like I said, nominating stub articles on the voting page would occur monthly, so as to give users time to work on maybe three or four articles before the next batch are nominated. We don't want to rush and overwork users by flooding them with an overflow of articles in need of improvement. Of course, I'll have to put this through the community policy voting page, but I just want your input on this idea before I do this. So what do you guys think? Yes or No? --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 02:39, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Voting For #I agree. It's good idea, however, I feel itwill create controversy from the writers of the stub articles. If at First You Don't Succeed Then Maby You Suck! 02:55, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I think this idea will help us get a much larger view of what needs to be done, as well as not singling out a certain few pages each month. Kayos94 02:58, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Agreed. This will get us a lot more help. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 03:01, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #If a user has a stub page that is shown, I think he or she would feel embarrassed, and would fix the article. Having a list of stubs would make the cleanup process much faster. --Sincerely, Cprl. Echo 1 High Resolution, 03:05, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Sorry CB, but this idea is better. --~[[User Talk:Jman98|'Jman']][[User Blog:Jman98|'licious']][[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'ness']]~''' 03:11, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #I honestly agree with Kayos' P.O.V. -- 06:22, June 28, 2011 (UTC) #Varkanax39' 10:57, June 28, 2011 (UTC) # #[[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] #'Toa Fairon AWA)' #'ToaAtraks 15:11, June 29, 2011 (UTC)' #Yay for extra comments! :D -Crazy-Lihkan38, the Old Timer and B'crat of CBW 02:08, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:RandoMaster07|'R']][[User talk:RandoMaster07|'M']][[Rando|'0']][[The Chroros Nui Civil War|'7']] Against Comments Can people please stop saying "Sorry, CB, but I prefer that idea". You're still going for my idea in general, and SM's idea is a variation of mine that simply proposes a ''SLIGHTLY different take on the way its carried out. I am in no way offended if you go for his idea. It is still my idea, and you are still voting a yes for the general idea. So no need to say sorry XD --[[User talk:Chicken Bond|'Welcome']] [[DR|'to']] [[BW|'the']] [[EU|'Fezpedia!']] 03:35, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I should add that articles in need of more information are the ones marked with the improvement tag. Those with the wikification tag are the ones that need to be better organized and such. [[User:TheSlicer|'KHA']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'AAA']][[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'AN!']] 22:12, June 30, 2011 (UTC)